Run the Risk
by SillySockMonkies
Summary: A select group of highly trained agents have been recruited to stop a band of well knowen criminals. They have stole some of the world's most expensive master pieces. Will the undercover special skills unit stop this madness? What happens when love blooms through out the team? Will the criminals take advantage of their weaknesses and continue on their thieving rampage? ShadowxAmy
1. Chapter 1

"What!?" An enraged crocodile slammed his hands on the table. "H-how did they.."

"Sir, they left a note as usual. We still have no idea how they stole the Mona Lisa.." A purple chameleon replied quickly. His suit was worn from the night shift.

"Ggggrrr.. They have gotten past us three times now, Espio. THREE TIMES!" The croc held up three fingers, spit flying from his mouth.

"Yes, I know this sir, I've been on this case for-" The angry man quickly interrupted. "Six months, everyone knows. Maybe it's time to call in the top dogs, since you can't seem to do your Job right, Espio." His boss hissed.

"Vector no, I have a lead on their next target. I'm so close to booking these rookies!" The agent threw his hands in the air.

"Rookies!? They stole the Mona Lisa right under your nose.. Err... Horn-thingy. You are off the case, Espio." The purple male's face dropped. "I'm sorry old friend, but I cannot jeopardize anything else they plan On stealing. It's time to stop these theifs in their tracks." Vector slammed his fist into his palm. With a press of a button, a sweet voice came across the line.

"Yes, Vector.~"

"Ahm.. Yes, Vanilla, it's time to recruit the U.S.S.U." His voice lightened up immensely, causing Espio to raise a brow.

"The what..?"

"Vanilla, I told you to look over the acronym sheets." Vector planted a palm on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Vector. I'll be sure to look it over tonight." Her voice was sympathetic.

"It's fine. It's the undercover special skills unit, by the way." He said.

"Oooh, right away, sir." She quickly hung the phone up, making urgent phone calls left and right.

"Right, well, you're dismissed, Espio. You'll be on the desk for awhile. Take a break from all this madness." Vector focused his attention back on the chameleon.

Espio sighed, turning to walk out. "You know how I feel about desk work, sir." With that he walked out.

A short female rabbit soon walked in, papers in hand. "Vector, here are the files of the U.S.S.U. team. Each agency has selected their best agents. They'll be here tomorrow morning, bright and early to be briefed on the case they were assigned to." Vector took the files, opening one up that red. 'E.D.' "Extremely Dangerous, huh?" His eyes flicked back up to vanilla. "I want to take my newly acquired agents for a spin. Have them Meet Ronny on the training field at 08:00. We'll see how 'dangerous' they really are." His eyes went back to the file, reading a few lines.

"What if they don't meet you executions, sir?" She tilted her head slightly.

"Then we'll be over ran by these hoodlums. Because these people-" He tossed the files on the table. "-are the best of the best. If they can't stop them, no one will."

"I'm sure they'll be able to." She brightly smiled, before rushing out of the room to answer the ringing phone.

"I sure hope so..." Vector plopped down in his chair. He slouched, opening the files, reading them one by one.

* * *

Heels stabbed the soft dirt, as a petite pink female made her way across a field, with all sorts of obstacles. 'What, do they plan on training us?' A frown replaced her relaxed lips. Her eyes scanned the field once more. She spotted five figures in the distance. The young women made her way towards them. They were all stretching. 'Must be officers training.' She finally reached the stretching hedgehog's, fox, bat and echidna. "Excuse me." She noticed a giant rhinoceros who was defiantly high ranked walk up. "Where are the new U.S.S.U. recruits suppose to be meeting. You see, I think I got the wrong e-mail. It said to come to the training field at 08:00. I've already been trained." She looked up at the male who just blankly stared at her.

"No, you got the right email. These are the new U.S.S.U. recruits." He motioned to the others. "Are you sure? They aren't dressed like ones." She received several glares.

"That's because they came ready. You were suppose to wear running attire." He looked down at her business suit. "We are going to test you, to see what your strengths and weaknesses are."

She frowned. "Well.. I guess I can do it bare foot." Taking off her heels and jacket, the pink hedgehog began to stretch. Her hair was tightly in a bun. 'AT least I did one thing right..'

"Alright. We are going to test your running, gun skills, hand to hand combat, stealth, and intelligence. If you do not pass, you'll be asked to leave. Got it?" Five recruits nodded. "You, do you understand?" He asked the yellow fox who had his hand up. "No, it's just. I'm a techie, not a field agent."

"Ah, so you must be Tails. You're excuse from the running, hand to hand combat, gun skills, and stealth. We have a bomb you must defuse, and the intelligence exam." Tails nodded.

"Alight, head to the track." They all walked a few steps before their feet met rubber. "Take a line." The Rhino command. The five recruits lined up as told.

"Let's take roll. Knuckles."

"Here, sir." A buff red echidna said. He had long dreads that past his shoulders. His purple eyes looked determined.

"Good, Sonic." The Rhino checked a box on the clip board he had.

"Right here." A tall blue hedgehog raised a hand, smirking. His eyes were a pretty green. He also was very muscular.

"Okay, Rouge?" The rhino once again checked a box.

"Here, sugar.~" She flirtatiously said. She was a very curvy bat. Her short hair was in a small pony tail. her crystal blue eyes stood out due to the black eye liner and mascara.

"Right, Tails is already here I see and you must be Amy." He checked two more boxes after pointing at the pink hedgehog.

Amy nodded slightly in embarrassment as everyone looked at her.

"Okay, everyone is here. Take your places, when I blow my whistle you must run a mile without stopping. Your time has to be under 8:00 minutes. Good luck. Oh and one more thing, my name is Ronny. I'll be your 'coach' for the day." Ronny took the whistle in his mouth and blew it loud. Everyone except Tails took off sprinting.

**APOV**

Everyone finished their time under 8 minutes. But what surprised me was his fast Shadow and Sonic were. Their time was 4 minutes and 20 seconded give or take. They were fast! I, along with Knuckles and Rouge finished around 7 minutes and 30 seconded. The next test was gun skills. I rolled my shoulders as we entered the gun range. Tails had walked to another building to take his tests.

"Okay, you have to hit at least 7 targets out of 10. If you fail you'll be asked to leave." Ronny held out a basket with paintball guns in them.

"Tch, paintball guns are waaay easier to shoot than a real gun." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Don't be fooled, Sonic. These generate the same amount of power and speed as a 12 gauge shot-gun." The rhino retorted.

"Whoa sweet!" The cobalt hedgehog replied while aiming his gun. "You can go first, hot-shot." Ronny smirked.

Sonic stepped up to the plate, aiming once again. "Go!" Ronny yelled and Sonic began shooting targets left and right. He soon ended with an impressive 8 out of 10.

Rouge and Knuckles took their turns ending with both 7 out of 10. 'Not bad.' "Shadow, you're next." Ronny looked up from his clip board.

Shadow nodded, stepping up to the plate. "Go!" He once again yelled. The ebony hedgehog quickly shot the on coming targets. Everyone's jaws dropped at his perfect score. I was astonished at his accuracy, even with a pitiful paintball gun he was.. Amazing! "Amy, let's go."

I wiped the stupid look off my face and took Shadow's spot. "Go!" Rang in my ears and my finger squeezed the trigger. Left, right, left, went paint balls. I lowered my 'weapon' to see if I had passed. 9 out of 10 was my score. "Well done. I was expecting a lower score, honestly." Ronny scribbled something and walked towards the gym whack was next door. 'What was that suppose to mean!?' I frowned and followed ready to get these last three test out of my way.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Well, I will have to say, I am impressed. All of you did exceedingly well. But there are adversities in every field. Which means some weaknesses are others strengths." A loud crocodile said proudly. "I would like to be the first to welcome you, our first ever Undercover Special Crims Unit. I, Vector, am your boss. You all are going to be briefed in the morning. So tonight, celebrate, for you are the best of the best. But in the morning be ready to work. This case is a hard one, and you all start on it tomorrow at 07:00. Ronny you can take it from here. I have a lot of work to do." Vector, excitedly walked out of the room.

"Okay, I would like to go over who exceeded in each class. Take note, there are more than one categories people exceeded in. If you didn't do so well, work on it. I will be your training officer. I'm available from 06:00 to 19:00 hours." Ronny looked down at his clip board.

"Knuckles. Your strengths are stealth, strength, and hand to hand combat. Good job on your ending score of 89. You have some power behind that punch." Knuckles smiled, nodding his head.

"Tails. Your strengths are bomb defusing, and academics. You made a perfect score on the intelligence test. Ending with a score of 85. Due to you not testing in any ability courses, your score is lower than the others. But impressively high for just taking two tests." Tails smiled.

"Knuckles. Your strengths are stealth, and hand to hand combat. Good job on your ending score of 89." Knuckles smiled, nodding his head.

"Rouge. Your strengths are stealth, flying stamina, and gun control. Though you hit the least amount of targets you were allow. Every shot was in the head. Your score is a 93. Good job." Rouge winked, with a grin.

"Sonic. Your strengths are speed, stealth, and stamina. We should start calling you Mr Speed with an ending score of 95." Sonic slight frowned, know a girl had beat his score.

"Amy. Your strengths are hand to hand combat, stealth, flexibility, and gun accuracy. Perfect for up close fighting with criminals. Your ending score is 97." Amy's grinned. She didn't get the highest score like she wanted. But it was still an A+.

"Shadow. Your strengths are speed, hand to hand combat, perfect gun accuracy, stealth, stamina, and finally academics. You have impressed some of the highest ranked generals in our precinct. So much that we have all agreed upon you as the commander of the U.S.S.U. We are excited to see what you have in store. Don't let us down." Shadow smirked, as he nodded. "I won't sir."

"Good, your ending sore is an incredible 99.5. A new high ending score has been set." Ronny proudly said. "You are all dismissed. Be careful tonight, and remember the U.S.S.U. is top-secret. Keep it that way." He left the room, getting back to work like Vector.

"Well, look who's Mr 007 over here." Knuckles joked, pointing at Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shadow leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. "I'm going to sleep well tonight."

"Sleep!? Yeah right. We're going to tear this town up! I know exactly what clubs to hit up. As our first night in town its tradition to party." Rouge sat on a table, and crossed her legs.

"I'm down, it's been awhile since I've actually had fun. Well this is my first night off!" Sonic sat up, as Rouge grinned. "C'mon Knuckles, you know you want to." She pinched his cheek. The echidna swatted her hand away playfully. "Alright, yeah I do. Let's throw down to the floor down."

Tails shrugged. "Why not, I haven't had a night off in forever either." Rouge smiled wider, looking at the last two. "Okay, high scores, you in?"

Amy and Shadow glanced at each other. The two both nodded. Rouge flew over to Amy hooking an arm through hers. "Great! I have a girlfriend to get ready with. We'll meet you boys at club strobe at 21:00 hours! Don't be late.~" Rouge practically drug Amy out the door.

"You guys know it's only 17:00 right?" Sonic asked looking at his watch, confused.

"Yeah, agents or not they are women. And all women take forever to get ready. We can have a few beers at my house after we get ready." Knuckles shrugged.

The rest of the guys nodded, and followed knuckles out the door. "Tonight is going to be radical!" Sonic screamed out loud, causing other agents to stare in confusion.

"Do us a favor and never do that again." Shadow rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I know another story. Yikes. I just had a great idea and couldn't wait. In fact I'm probably going to post the next chapter today as well! This chapter is boring, but no worries the next one will be more fun I promise. Read and review please! But most of all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

A pink hedgehog stood in her bra and panties, tapping her lip, looking from a small black tight dress, to an identical red dress. Here eyes flutter back and forth. 'Which one, which one..' Her thoughts carried on to work once again. 'What if these guys,  
Or criminals I should say are really as good as everyone said.. I mean it's not like I haven't takin down any big dogs before. Look at Jake the Armadillo, he's one of the world's biggest mob bosses. Well once was, he is now behind bars thanks to this girl right here.' A proud smile admitted from Amy's face. 'Why am I so intimidated by these... Thieves?' She shook her head. 'No, we'll get them no worries. With our attractive leader-.. Ah.. Did I just think that?'

Her eyes widened in the reflection, revealing a small blush. 'No way. He's your leader. That's it. But.. Those abs...'

_Flashback_

_**APOV**_

_Shadow and Sonic finished their round of hand to hand combat, Ronny patted Shadow's back as he spoke._

_"Well done, guys, well done. Break time. Go ahead and take one, pass it around." The rhino handed Sonic a bag. The blue hedgehog retreived a cold water soon passing the bag to Shadow. Shadow did the same. He opened The bottle, taking a long swig. "Dude, it's so hot. I can't take this heat!" Sonic panted. "Right, the weather is quit hot down here. Didn't you do your research, blue? Well.. Then again you are in sweat pants." Shadow said, as he looked down at his own sweat drenched shirt. Chaos, his shirt clung to his sculpted body.. 'W-wait.. What is he.. Oh, oh my gosh. Oh gosh. Ahaha, oh my, wow..~' I placed my hands on my blushing face as Shadow slipped his shirt off. His full set of abs reflected the sun. He looked like a model! He muscular arms were dripping wet due to him pouring the rest of the water on his body._

_He looked over at me, walking straight in my direction. 'He caught me staring! Oh crap, oh crap.' A deep red splashed across my cheeks when I looked away. I could feel his deep, passionate red orbs on me.. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. My head whipped around, as my jaw dropped. 'What does he think he's-' A soft, pleasure filled kissed brought me back from my thoughts. His hot sticky tongue slid into my mouth and dominated mine. His hand that was just on the small on my back entwined into my hair while the other inched it's way towards my butt. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss by jumping on him. My legs wrapped around his waist as his hand slipped under my shirt and-_

_"Amy.. Helllooo. Ammyyyy. Anyone in there." A hand waved in front of my face. "H-huh?" I glanced up at a smirking Rouge. "A lovely sight, huh.~" She motioned towards Shadow._

_"What!? Ew, no way." I lied._

_"Here's your water, Hun." She tossed me a bottled, snickering. I snagged it in mid-air. 'No way that was a day-dream.. No way!' I looked back in the direction of Shadow, who was conversing with Knuckles, and Sonic. 'Okay maybe it was...' A sweat drop rolled down my head as a deeper blush made its way onto my cheeks._

_End of flashback_

'Jeez, Amy. Get your head out of the gutter.' I shook my head violently. A white bat soon entered the room, a tight sparkly blue dress clung to her every curve. Her black platform heels sculpted her toned legs and cleavage was well in view. Any man who saw her would probably take notice of the size of her boobs before her eye color! Her accessories included silver earrings, bracelets, and choker necklace. Her hair was straightened and in place. She was a definite 10 no doubt.

"What's the blush for, sugar?~" She smiled, walking towards me. "Huh, I, I'm flustered is all." Well, I didn't lie. "Over Shadow? Ha, why is that?" She shot back. This girl was good. But no way would I ever admit that.  
"Ha, in his dreams. I can't decide on what to wear.." MY index finger pointed towards the two dresses I was indecisive about. "Please, I'm not dumb, Amy. You're crushing on Shadow.-"

"-Am not!"

"Are too." A smug smiled settled on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever, think what you want, Rouge. I don't nor will I ever be 'crushing' on Shadow." I use airquotes to help my point along.

She shrugged. "Okay, sugar. But know this, he is a deep dark vault that is extremely hard to break into. We were from the same precinct, G.U.N. We, in fact, were partners. When we got the news that the Station Square embassy was recruiting us we packed our bags a left that day."

"Soooo..?" I raised a brow.

"He was engaged. For three years to be exact. That day he broke it off, and just left. He hasn't shown any sadness what so ever, which worries me. I'm just warning you, he broke that poor girls heart. I don't want To see another love-sick puppy's heart get squashed again, just saying. We also cannot jeopardize our mission in any way shape or form. So keep your co-workers and loves separate." She said handing me the red dress.  
"I like this one the best.~"

My eyes looked down at the dress. I stayed quiet. 'How could he leave his soon to be wife, with a drop of a hat? I wonder if he is even sad about it..' "Yeah, this is the one I was thinking about.." I stepped into the dress, and with Rouge's help, zipped it up. She gave me black platform heels to wear. I slid them on, and twirled around. Rouge nodded in approval.

"Let's head out!~" She sang, walking out of the room. I closely followed, still lost deep in thought.

* * *

**Club Strobe**

"Aha, ooh man that was great." Sonic whipped a tear from his eye. He slightly coughed from laughing so hard a Knuckles' joke. "Ms, we need another round." Knuckles waved at the waitress, and she nodded.

Shadow leaned back in his chair, taking a swig from his beer. The cobalt hedgehog looked over a the echidna. "So what branch are you out of?" He questioned. "Angel Island S.W.A.T. what about you?" His violet eyes Look back over at green orbs. "Green Zone investigative forces. Place was a shit hole." Sonic let the last of the liquid slid down his throat. The red male motioned over to Shadow. "And you?" "G.U.N." He replied shortly.  
"Man to bad Tails was a party pooper. He was also in my precinct. I still have yet to get him to go out." Sonic quickly changed the subject.

The waitress soon brought another round of beer, which was also accompanied by a round of shots. "Uh, we didn't order the shot's." Knuckles gave her a confused look. "Oh, yeah, those women over there bought them For you. They said if you get bored, hit them up. They want to tear up the town." The girl rolled her eyes, walking back to the bar. The three guys looked over to several drunk women, that were waving and winking. "a few of them aren't that bad!" Sonic smiled, waving back.

"Hah, yeah a few. Which means two. I am taking one for the team tonight boys." Knuckles took his shot, then chased it with his cold beer.

Sonic frowned, turning back in his seat. "C'mon, I've been single for two years now. I need a special lady friend to keep me company at night.."

"Well, grow some balls and go talk to one of them." Shadow rolled his eyes as he took a shot. "Knuckles would have taken one for the team. But that was before he met Rouge."

"I'm not gonna lie, she is fine. I'd tap that any day of the week." Knuckles said as he bowed his chest out. "Excuse, me? Tap what...?" A female voice erupted from behind him.

Knuckles'' face flushed into a white color. He gulped when he turned to meet an angry Rouge, who looked stunning. "I-I would tap.. Your shoulder! Eheh, yeah.." He said in fear.

"Whatever you pig." Rouge folded her arms, glaring at him. "Might I just say, you are looking beautiful tonight." "Safe it for the prostitutes, Knuckles." Rouge spat, taking a seat next to Sonic.

"Hey, where's the pink girl?" Knuckles looked around. "I thought she came with you."

"She did. She went to the restroom first." Rouge glanced at Shadow who had an emotionless look on his face. "Well you look excited to be here." She stated.

"Ecstatic." The ebony hedgehog twirled his finger in a circle. "We've already got a round of free shots!" Sonic grinned. "And you didn't save one for me.~" Rouge winked at Sonic, fake pouting.

"Waitress! Yeah we need another round of shots please. Add two more to the three glasses." Sonic held out five fingers, as Rouge laughed. Yep, she's still got it.

"Sorry guys, I had to take an important phone call." Amy walked up to the table. "It's alright, I just ordered us a round of shots." Sonic gave a thumbs up. Shadow's blank gaze went from the bar to a gorgeous pink hedgehog standing in front of him. His eyes slightly widened as a blush stained his cheeks. She looked different all dressed up. He quickly looked Away when Amy glanced at him. The pink girl walked around the tabled taking a seat between Shadow and Rouge. 'Why does she have to sit next to me?' Shadow's gaze returned to her as she talked about their tests. Her curves were hidden under that hideous business suit. 'Whatever, she's a co-workers. Nothing else.' He focused on Knuckles who was gloating about his strength.

The group had several shots, beers, and assorted mixed drinks. The music began to pick up through out the night. Turning from country, to rock, then finally techno. One of the prettier girls that bought Sonic a shot asked him to dance. Rouge, who was a still a bit peeved, forced Knuckles onto the dance floor. The echidna was defiantly not lying. His dance moves were pitiful. Left alone Amy and Shadow sat in silence . Boring, awkward silence . Shadow took another drink from his beer, while Amy played with a wet napkin. She tied it into small knots until it was demolished. 'Great, now I have nothing to distract me. Well here goes nothing..' "Soo.. You did really good today.  
Your gunmanship was extraordinary!" She smiled at him. "Thanks." Was all he said. 'How rude! Can't even carry on small talk.'

"Mhmm, do you have a girlfriend" foolishly slipped from her mouth. 'Oh chaos.. That's a sore subject, I'm so stupid! He probably thinks I'm wondering for my own personal benefits.. I look so desperate!' Amy mentally pulled her hair out. But was soon shocked. "I had a fiancé. But we split as soon as the recruitment started.." The dark male looked away as Amy nodded. "What about you, I'm sure a pretty girl like you has a lucky guy waiting for your return." Amy's eyes widened. 'Pretty? Lucky guy..?' She quickly cleared her throat. "Uhm, no. My fiancé and I also split. Due to.. Complications.." A lump formed in her throat.

"That's too bad." Shadow took another swig, secretly happy about her answer. Though he didn't know why exactly. Amy once again nodded, as a different waitress brought the two more beer. "It's on the house.~" She winked at Shadow before strutting away, causing him to raise a brow. '..Something's not right..' "Huh, awesome I guess." The magenta hedgehog shrugged, picking up her drink and placing it on her lips. Shadow quickly Grabbed the mixed drink before she had a chance to take a sip. "Hey-" "It's drugged." He said. Her eyes narrowed on the drink. Fizz was surfacing, as a pill dissolved. "Y-you're right!" Her eyes glanced at his drink which also Has fizz surfacing.

The duo looked around franticly, only to see drunkards laughing, dancing, and drinking more. Amy soon spotted a suspicious character rushing out the double doors and instinct kicked in. She jumped out of her chair, dashing toward the figure with Shadow close behind. The agents busted through the doors, and looked both ways. The figure had disappeared. Or so they thought. A few Chao began screaming, which tipped them off. Shadow took the lead, and Amy tailed him. They ran around the building spotting the figure dashing down the street, practically trampling the stray chaos in its way. "Freeze, S.S.E." Amy held up a Station Square Embassy badge, which only made the criminal mad.

He yanked a pistol from his dark hoodie, shooting at Amy and Shadow. The black hedgehog tackled Amy behind a car, as bullets whizzed by. "I left my gun in the car, dammit." Shadow cursed under his breath. Amy smirked, wiggling her way from under him, she reached up her skirt revealing a small hand gun. "Whoa, what else do you have up there!?" fascinated, Shadow tried looking up her skirt, not realizing it. "None of your business, pervert!" she shoved him out-of-the-way, and stepped out from the car, she aimed, and pulled the trigger. Shots were fired back and forth for several minutes before a car came speeding towards the mysterious person. It came to a halt, and shots began raining down on Shadow and Amy. Who ducked tightly under a car.

The car door open and the criminal began to get in. Amy, who had perfect view of his feet, took a mental note of his shoes. They were spiffed to a shine, with one lone white scuff mark on the left foot. 'Weird, his shoes are rather nice.' The car soon sped off after the man was safely in it. The agents sat up, huffing hard. "Well thanks for the house-warming gift." The magenta hedgehog sarcastically said. The ebony hedgehog stood up, and offered his hand to Amy.

* * *

**APOV**

I took his hand, and pulled myself up. Dusting the dirt from my red dress I looked up to spot Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic. Who were running towards us.

"What on Mobius happened!?" Rouge looked at the car which was destroyed by several bullets. "Someone tried to drug Amy and I." Shadow answered.

Sonic, who was knelt by the car, picked up a bullet shell. "This is isn't your average date raped." He examined the bullet. "Nah, you think." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, you two okay? That sounded and looks like some pretty heavy gun fire." Knuckles glanced from Shadow to me. "I'm good" I took the clip out of my gun, which had three bullets left.  
I popped it back in and cocked it once. "Those idiots have no idea who they're messing with." I smirked.

"I'll take this bullet shell to Tails, and have him look at it. See you guys tomorrow." Sonic said walking towards his car.

"Will you ladies be okay to drive home alone?" Knuckles looked concerned and Rouge just gave him a blank stare. "Both Amy and I are ranked higher than you, I'm sure we'll be fine." She turned, flipped her hair, and strut to her car. I looked back at the two men, and nodded. Turned and followed Rouge. Looking back once more the two were facing the car, discussing what just happened. I placed my hand on the handle of the car and opened it, sliding inside I shut the door. Rouge and I both stayed quiet during the ride home. But inside my head was a different story.

'They know we're here and they aren't too happy about it..'

* * *

**Yay chapter 2 was so much fun! I wanted to keep typing, but it would probably get too long. Well enjoy, thank you for the reviews! :3 It really motivates me quit a bit! R&R but most of all enjoy! Next Chapter is underway. C:**


End file.
